


Blood of my blood

by filhadoboto



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bran and Sam tell the truth about Jon's birth, Daenerys and Samwell meet, F/M, Ghost is adopted by Rhaegal and Drogon, Jon and Daenerys deal with the truth, Jon and Daenerys receive news, Jon meets Arya and Ban, Jonerys, Post-season 7, The North prepares for war, some pleasant and some unpleasant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filhadoboto/pseuds/filhadoboto
Summary: Jon and Daenerys arrive in Winterfell and before they can focus on the war against the Night King, both have to face the truth about Jon's birth.





	Blood of my blood

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, sorry for grammar errors.   
> In google translate I trust!

The arrival of Daenerys Targaryen at Winterfell had been filled with a mixture of euphoria and fear. Euphoria for finally arriving at their destination and afraid of the reaction of the Northerners, that they didn’t accept that their King swore their army to her cause, even though she was there to help defeat the army of the dead.

The trip to the Stark family's ancestral home had been faster than she'd imagined since she couldn’t just ride in Drogon and get there in less than a day. The ship's voyage was accompanied by storms, but her fleet was never delayed and none of her ships were lost.

None of their advisors seemed surprised when Jon and she showed up for breakfast hand in hand and announced that they had decided to keep their romance a secret, at least until Daenerys was introduced to the northern Lords. Ser Davos and Lord Tyrion had divergent opinions on the subject (with Davos advising them to seal their military alliance with a marriage, since they were obviously in love, and Tyrion begged the two to be cautious and think about the political consequences of their marriage), but eventually they respected the will of their sovereigns.

Daenerys and Jon had taken the boat trip to get to know each other better. When they finally saw the coast, they both had the feeling that they had gone through everything they had been through, so that when their paths finally crossed, one would be ready to love the other.

The two had been well received at White Harbor. Lord Wyman Manderly was waiting for them, and as soon as all the ships had been unloaded and all her soldiers were ready to leave, he joined their entourage for Winterfell. Lord Manderly was a cautious man, and he had already sent most of the people to Winterfell to fight, as well as the supplies they had.

Her dragons had caused fear and wonder in the people of White Harbor, but they vanished into the distance, flying over the forest in search of some prey.

At first the path to Winterfell was difficult, for Daenerys had spent all her life in Essos where the weather was always warm. But when her body finally became accustomed to the intense cold of the North, she could finally appreciate the beauty of that land.

When they were a few miles from their destination, they began to see that the Northern Lords had done the same as Lord Manderly. A small sea of tents and bonfires could be seen. Her Dothraki army, led by Ser Jorah, was less than two days away, and when they finally arrive, the small sea of tents scattered around Winterfell would be turned into an almost infinite sea.

Several surprises awaited Jon as they passed the gates of Winterfell. The first of them fell into his arms as he dismounted from his horse. A small, slender, dark-haired girl hugged him and he hugged her back. Another girl with red hair and a serious and angry face and a boy in a chair watched them. The dark haired girl must have been Arya Stark, the red haired one must be Sansa Stark and the boy could only be Brandon Stark.

She dismounted and waited for Jon to introduce her to his family.

***

To Jon Snow, returning to Winterfell made him feel a mixture of happiness, nervousness, and fear. Returning home and finding Arya and Bran alive was more than he could ask of the gods after watching Rickon's murder and losing his father, Robb and Lady Catelyn. For a long time he had believed that the two were dead and that only Sansa had been left. But they were finally there, together. House Stark was gradually rebounding.

Many things had happened since he'd left. Sam, after getting as much information in the Citadel, had decided to join the fight, even if it meant losing Gilly and little Sam. Jon was very happy to have his best friend by his side again.

When Jon introduced him to Daenerys, she had recognized the surname Tarly. Sam had looked at her with a mixture of sadness and relief and said that his father had deserved his fate and that if his brother had been foolish enough not to bend his knee when he was offered the chance he couldn’t blame her for Dickon’s death. He told her that his only sadness was to know that his mother and sister were unprotected without them. The peace between them had been sealed when little Sam had practically flung himself from the arms of Gilly straight into the arms of Daenerys and made them all smile.

It was good to have Sam back, but the news that pleased him most was that Arya had executed Petyr Baelish on charges of treason and murder. Jon had never trusted Baelish, but he understood the need to have him as an ally.

"What did you do with his corpse?"

"Bran said we should burn him, or we would risk seeing him trying to convince the Night King to take the iron throne, and that's what we did," Arya replied.

"Great."

"With the execution of Baelish, Lord Yohn Royce took control of the Vale and summoned all the vassals to join our fight. We expect their arrival at any moment." said Sansa.

But there were some things that were not so pleasing to the ears.

"We have other news. It's about Cercei," said Arya.

"We received a raven from Jaime Lannister telling us that Cercei lied and that she never intended to join us in this war. And we probably will have to worry not only about fighting the dead, but we will also have to face the Golden Company and Euron Greyjoy’s men." said Sansa.

"I never trusted my sister's word," said Tyrion. "But in the face of all that she saw, from what we have all seen, I came to think that she would join forces with us to save all Westeros."

"But Jaime stood his word," Bran completed "And at that moment, ride with Ser Jorah Mormont and Ser Bronn of the Black Water toward Winterfell with as many men as he could persuade to join him. The last time I checked, about a third of the Lannister army and some Golden Cloaks men had joined him. The three are gathering people willing to fight as they ride North. "

The news that the Wall had fallen and that the dead were traveling south had taken him by surprise, but when Bran said that the Night King had brought Viserion back, he felt himself crumble.

The pain on Daenerys’ face had broken his heart and it took his self-control to not take her in his arms and console her. But his queen was an extremely strong woman and he watched as she kept her emotions behind her Queen's façade. "Ser Jorah told me about what you guys had been up against during the White Walker hunt." she said as she fought back tears, her voice steady. "And I was afraid that would happen."

Eastwatch-by-the-Sea had been destroyed and most of the men had died during the fall of the Wall. Tormund and Beric Dondarion had succeeded in giving the signal that the Wall was under attack and this enabled Dolorous Edd and the rest of the Night's Watch men to know of the fall and could meet in Winterfell. Although some men deserted, most were willing to keep their oath. According to Bran, the army of the dead marched unhurried south and would reach Winterfell in no more than four days.

All Lords and Ladies had already evacuated their people and sent them either to Winterfell or to Bear Island, as well as weapons and provisions. Arya had given the idea of sending the younger children and people who couldn’t fight to Bear Island where they would be better protected and had a better chance of surviving the war and Lady Lyanna Mormont had tried to organize everything for the arrival of the refugees.

The first shipments of dragonglass had already been turned into weapons and distributed among those who would fight. And Gendry was working on building a weapon similar to the one Jaime had used against Drogon in the hope of being able to annihilate Viserion.

Jon was proud of how the whole North had joined, and even though he was not present, they hadn’t lost faith in him. Not only were the armies of the North reunited, but all those who could fight were determined to do their best to hold the army of the dead and secure a future for their children.

The Unsullied were doing their best to train those who didn’t even know how to wield a sword. And soon, with the arrival of the Dothraki army, the Valley army and part of the Lannister army, they would have a better chance of winning.

***

The day after their arrival in Winterfell, when Bran called for a private meeting, none of the guests could ever have imagined what he had to say.

When Daenerys, Jon, Arya, and Sansa came down the narrow stone stairs of the spiral staircase together and reached the crypts where the ancient Kings of Winter rested, they found Bran and Samuel Tarly waiting in front of the tomb of Jon's grandfather, Rickard Stark. Bran looked calm, but Samwell stared at his feet, as if he feared to meet the eyes of the newcomers, and nervously clutched a book in his hands.

"We call you here because we have some information that has been hidden from us all for a long time."

"What kind of information?" Asked Arya.

"It's something I was shown when I became the Three-Eyed Raven and Gilly and Samwell ran into documents in the Citadel that prove everything I discovered in my visions."

"This information concerns you, Jon. You and the Queen's brother, Rhaegar Targaryen." Sam added.

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other and looked at both of them.

"Jon, we found out you're the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen."

For a few moments they all looked at Samwell and Bran.

"What kind of joke is this?" Said Jon.

"Jon, it's no joke. You are not Ned Stark's son, "said Samwell.

"And nothing they told us is true." Bran continued "Rhaegar and Lyanna loved each other. They fell in love during the Great Tourney at Harrenhal and decided to run away together. You are the fruit of their love and they loved you. Rhaegar used to sing to you while you were still in your mother's belly. Their biggest mistake was to hide this love from the world. "

"You're not even a bastard, Jon." said Samwell "This book is the private diary of the High Septon Maynard." And then he opened the book in his hands and read a passage "I have effected the annulment of the marriage between Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar and then I celebrated the marriage between him and Lyanna of the House Stark at a secret ceremony in Dorne. "

Sam handed the book to Jon and he and Daenerys read what Sam had just recited.

"Through my visions I could not only watch their marriage but also your birth." Said Bran "When our father found aunt Lyanna in the Tower of Joy, she was dying and she delivered you into his arms. Our father promised her that he would protect you. Then he brought you home and told everyone that you were his bastard so that no one would ever suspect your true identity. Lyanna called you Aegon Targaryen. And you are the rightful heir to the iron throne."

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other. And his expressions couldn’t be more different. Jon watched her with fear, apprehension, and shock. Daenerys looked at him with surprise, disbelief, and relief.

Arya was looking at Jon with admiration and tears in her eyes. And Sansa seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.

After the initial shock, it was the younger sister, Arya Stark, who first manifested. Her arms wrapped around Jon's neck and they hugged each other. When they parted, she smiled.

"You know I don’t care about any of this, don’t you? Snow, Stark, Targaryen... you will always be the person I love the most in this world. I would love you even if you were a Frey or a Lannister. "

"Thank you, little sister. I love you so much." he said, ruffling her hair. She smiled and hugged him again.

"You're always going to be our brother." Sansa said, hugging them both.

Daenerys and Sam exchanged a look and smiled. They both knew Jon and knew how important family was to him.

"I agree with them, Jon. You are as son of Ned Stark as we are." said Bran.

"Thank you Bran." He looked at Samwell and the others. "I think I need some time to think about all this."

"If you need to talk, you can count on me, my friend. Always." Sam said, starting to push Bran's chair toward the exit.

Daenerys, however, remained where she was while the other four left. It was not just Jon that needed some time to assimilate everything they heard.

_I'm not alone in the world anymore._

_I'm not the last Targaryen anymore._

_I met my family._

_I found my place in the world._

_I finally found my home._

These thoughts repeated themselves successively in Daenerys's mind.

Things finally began to make sense in her mind: her brother supposedly kidnapping Lyanna Stark so many years ago. Drogon allowing Jon Snow to touch him. No. No more Snow. He was a Targaryen. His real name was Aegon Targaryen. Son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Her nephew. Her family. Her beloved. Blood of her blood.

Jon walked to the statue of Lyanna and hesitantly brought his hand up to her face. "Mother." he said in a voice filled with emotion. "My mother." His hand caressed the stone face. "You were always so close to me... and I always dreamed that one day I would meet you and that... and that you would be a noble and would have a gentle smile and..." Jon's voice failed and he took his hand from the face of the statue "and that you would hug me and call me son and say you never stopped thinking about me and..." he stopped again and took a deep breath before continuing "and that you always loved me and longed for the moment you would have me back."

Jon's words seemed daggers piercing Daenerys's heart, and she let her pain drain away in tears. She had felt the pain of not having a mother all her life. She also knew how much it hurt to yearn for a mother's arms, how much it hurt to grow up without the love and affection of a mother.

When Jon turned back to her, tears streamed down his face. He dropped to his knees and then she beat the distance between them and hugged him. Jon's body trembled against hers and they both sat on the cold stone floor crying in each other's arms. Daenerys held him tightly against her and let their pain wash away with tears.

Down in the crypts it was easy to lose track of time, then Daenerys had no idea how long the two were there, but when their tears dried, they sat against a wall, facing the statue of Lyanna, their hands clasped together, one giving comfort to the other. She refused to leave him and he hadn’t asked her to leave.

In the silence of the crypts, Daenerys could see that Jon's most beautiful features had been inherited from his mother. Beside her, Jon stared at the statue as if expecting it to create life at any moment.

The candles that lit them were almost finished burning when Ghost, with his silent walk, approached them. The direwolf stopped in front of them and sat down. Even though she was the mother of three huge dragons, she still marveled at his size.

Daenerys could not help remembering the moment she'd first seen Ghost. After Jon introduced her to his family, a huge ball of white fur approached him and all of her entourage had drawn swords, wielded spears and prepared arrows to shoot. But then Jon had opened his arms and the huge animal had happily come to him.

"I missed you so much, boy!" Jon had said and the wolf had gnawed affectionately at his arm, his tail swaying excitedly "You behaved? Did you take care of everyone while I was gone? "

"He took very good care of us all." Sansa had said.

Then Jon had turned and looked at her with the most beautiful smile she had ever seen. "Your Majesty, this is Ghost, my direwolf." Jon had told her the origin of his sword 'Long Claw' and spoke very fondly about his most faithful companion, but even hoping to find a larger than normal wolf, the size of Ghost had completely surprised her. So Jon had told his direwolf "Ghost, this is Daenerys Targaryen, our Queen. She came with all her army to help us stop the dead. She is our friend." Still stunned, Daenerys had walked over to the wolf, and as she reached for him, he not only let her caress his soft white fur, as he licked her hand and face, which made her laugh like a child. "You're prettier than I imagined." she'd said, and when she looked at Jon, she saw he'd watched their interaction with ecstatic eyes.

Sitting there, with only the candlelight illuminating him, and his bright red eyes fixed on them, Ghost seemed to understand exactly what they were feeling.

"Come here boy." Jon said, his voice still thick with tears. But first, the direwolf went to Daenerys and licked her face, making her smile. Then he walked over to Jon, licked his face, lay down, and laid his huge head on his legs. With their free hands, they stroked the direwolf's head.

Outside, the dragons roared so loudly that even here, in the depths of the crypts, they could hear. Through the bond, Daenerys could feel their restlessness and fear. "My children are concerned. They think something's happened to me and I'm in danger." She patted Ghost once again and let go of Jon's hand. "I need to go outside and calm them or they might end up destroying half of Winterfell just to find me."

She stood up and Jon took her hand.

"I'll go with you." he said and stood up.

"Jon, this isn’t necessary."

"I don’t want you walking alone through the fortress."

"I will not be alone. My guards are waiting for me outside."

He looked at her and then at his mother's statue. "I don’t want to be alone now."

She didn’t argue. "As you think it's best." Ghost took the lead, and the two followed in silence with a flashlight of oil to light their way.

Outside the crypts, the snow falls lightly. The dragons flew over the fortress and gave a low flight when they spotted her. Two of her Unsullied soldiers waited for them and accompanied them out of the fortress where the dragons landed impatiently. Jon and Ghost watched as the huge heads of Rhaegal and Drogon approached the small body of their mother. Daenerys stroked their snouts and said a few words in Valyrian to calm the dragons, who seemed more relaxed to see that their mother was well. It was a both frightening and charming sight for Jon.

The dragons then looked where Jon and Ghost were a few paces away. Rhaegal was the first to move toward them, his huge head getting very close to Jon, and Daenerys walked to Jon's side. Ghost moved with his usual caution, and to everyone's surprise, the wolf sniffed the dragon and the dragon seemed to do the same, then Drogon did the same thing. Jon and Daenerys stared in amazement as Ghost began to howl and the dragons roared in response, opening their huge wings.

Jon and Daenerys looked at each other in ecstasy. Around them, several people had crowded together and observed everything with a mix of amazement and wonder on their faces.

"Somehow they three know the truth, Jon." said Daenerys when the animals fell silent. "They know that we are a family, that you are blood of my blood." She closed her eyes. "Rhaegal and Drogon are happy and I think they adopted Ghost."

Jon smiled and held out his hand to her.

The dragons closed their wings and lay down, wrapping their tails and long necks on their bodies. With the dragons reassured, they returned to the fortress.

When they arrived, they met Missandei in the great hall. Jon and Ghost escorted them to Daenerys' quarters, and after making sure she was safe, he headed for his quarters.

Jon greeted the two northern guards at the door of his quarters and entered. Ghost lay down in front of the fireplace, and Jon sat down in the chair beside him, taking a deep breath. The night would be very long. There were many things to think about.

"My mother is Lyanna Stark. My father is Rhaegar Targaryen. Rhaegar didn’t kidnap Lyanna. Rhaegar and Lyanna loved each other. My parents loved me. I am not the son of Eddard Stark. I'm not a bastard. I am the heir of the iron throne. Daenerys Targaryen is my aunt." He said looking into Ghost's red eyes. "Ghost, the woman I love is my aunt. What should I do?" The wolf just stared back at him.

An old conversation came to his mind. During his journey to the Wall, Tyrion Lannister had told him what the Night’s Watch had become, nothing more than a place where the unwanted and the criminals who didn’t want to die chose to go, and Jon had been enraged at his words. But Jon couldn’t deny the truth and tried to accept it as he drank from Tyrion's wineskin. Then Tyrion had told him that most of the men easier denied a hard truth than faced it.

And there was Jon again having to face a hard truth once more. Even in his wildest dreams he couldn’t imagine that the truth about his birth was this. The country had gone to war because his parents had fallen in love and decided to live their love.

"I've never been a bastard. My brothers are my cousins. Ned Stark is my uncle. And he raised me as his bastard so he could keep me out of Robert's murderous hands."

He was not really the son of Ned Stark, but did that really change anything? After all, it was Ned Stark who had created and protected him and taught him the difference between right and wrong, what was honorable and what was not. Jon was the man he was because of all the love and affection that Ned had given him. He had been the shield that held Jon's life. If it hadn’t been for him, Jon could have died along with his parents or, like his siblings, had been massacred and sent to Robert as another Targaryen trophy.

And he would never have known Daenerys.

"Daenerys is my aunt and I'm a Targaryen." Jon repeated. "I. I am. A. Targaryen." he said, smiling.

The love between his parents had begun a war and razed the country. Perhaps the love between him and Daenerys could bring peace and make Westeros a better place for all.

***

The day had dawned with the snow falling lightly. Everything around the fortress was covered in white, and all that white immensity only made her remember her lost son.

Daenerys had walked to the outer fortress wall and surveyed the sea of armed tents stretching as far as her eyes could see. Her army, the North’s and the Vale’ armies, were camped outside the gates of Winterfell. Everywhere, men, women and children prepared to face the army of the dead. And in the middle of it all, Rhaegal and Drogon slept side by side, the snow around them was melting. Her heart ached at the thought that in a few days they would have to fight the brother they watched die beyond the wall.

In another few hours the other part of her army along with the army of Jaime Lannister would arrive at Winterfell. And before she went headlong into battle planning, she needed to talk to her ... nephew? Lover? She still did not know to what extent the truth about his birth had changed their relationship. The only certainty she had was that the truth had not changed in any way the love and admiration she felt for Jon.

Daenerys found him in the Godswood, standing in front of a gigantic weirwood with Ghost intent on his side. The wolf came to meet her and she scratched behind his ear.

"Hi." she said as she stood beside Jon. "How are you feeling?"

He kept his eyes on the weirwood when he answered.

"Still a little confused, as if everything was just a dream. But I feel much better than yesterday." He looked at her "And you?"

She smiled before she spoke. "When my brother Viserys died, I thought I was the last of my family. And I lived everything I lived thinking of closing the story of House Targaryen by breaking the wheel that Aegon built and my legacy would be the liberation of those who were always crushed by it. And the moment I lose one of my children, I get a wonderful gift. The knowledge that my family is not over. I'm not alone in the world anymore. I found the family that I thought I didn’t have anymore. I cannot deny that I'm very happy, Jon." She looked at the carved face in the weirwood and continued "And I know it's hard for you to deal with so much and I want you to know that I'm here for you, just like your siblings and, of course, Ghost." She glanced at the direwolf at her side. He licked her hand and snuggled to the floor beside them.

"Now that I could think, a lot of things started to make sense." Jon said "He never talked about my mother, and when he did, his face was always filled with sadness and pain and longing. It must have been hard for him to remember that my mother, his beloved sister, had died in his arms after giving birth to me." He sighed and looked at her "Ned Stark involved me in his honor, allowed the whole kingdom to think he had betrayed his wife and broken his marriage vows so he could safely hide and keep his nephew." There were tears in his gray eyes "He brought me to the North and gave me a family, was my father, my mentor and my greatest example. All I wanted in my life was to be as honorable and fair as he was and he to be proud of his bastard son." He closed his eyes and a few tears trickled down his cheek.

She gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

Daenerys would be eternally grateful to Ned Stark. Varys had told her that he had been the only one against Robert Baratheon's plans to send murderers behind her and her brother. He had even abandoned the position as the Hand of the King when Robert had decided to send a murderer to end her life when he learned of her pregnancy.

_I wouldn’t be here with Jon if he hadn’t protected us both. The Usurper would certainly have massacred Jon in front of the entire population of the Seven Kingdoms just to show that the Targaryen were doomed._

"All the time I spent with Viserys in Essos I heard how the Stark, the Baratheon and the Arryn had come together to destroy my family and how the Lannisters killed my brother's wife and his children. Even though I didn’t get it right, I hated these families. It was because of them that we lived in exile, having to flee all the time, always living in fear. But recently I discovered that Ned Stark did everything he could to stop the Usurper from sending killers against me when he learned that I was married and pregnant. The Usurper feared that my son would invade Westeros with a Dothraki army at his side, but Ned Stark was the only one who objected." She took a deep breath before continuing. "He was an honorable man who did everything to protect his family. Even growing up like a bastard, you could not have had a better father."

He looked into her eyes and there was a mixture of pain and gratitude in his eyes. "Dany, I ... I don’t know if I can ... I don’t know if I _want_ to be someone other than Jon Snow, the bastard of Winterfell. I don’t feel like ... Aegon Targaryen. "

She smiled. "You don’t have to be someone else, Jon. The fact that you have another name does not mean that you need to change who you are. And you don’t have to forget about your Stark side to accept your Targaryen side. My brother has begotten you, but Ned Stark will always be your father. None of this needs to change. None of that changes who you _really_ are. "

The words spoken to Theon Greyjoy in the throne room in Dragonstone came to his mind. _You don’t have to choose between being a Greyjoy or a Stark. You can be both._

He smiled. "You're right. I don’t have to choose. I am a Stark and also a Targaryen. "

"Half wolf, half dragon."

He took her hands and placed a kiss on each. "If there is one thing that hasn’t changed with all this is that I love you."

She cannot help but smile. "I love you too. And all I want is to be able to stay by your side forever."

Jon pulled her against his body and laid a soft kiss on her lips. "Maybe I have a little more dragon than wolf." At least his feelings toward her were pretty clear to him. Being her aunt or not, Daenerys Targaryen was the woman he loved. And if she cared nothing about what Bran and Sam had told them, it wouldn’t be him who would give up their love.

"Jon, there's something I need to talk to you about before we move on."

He waited for her to continue.

"Jon, we're both the last members of House Targaryen," she began "And it's our duty to keep our house alive..." She stopped and looked at her joined hands "As I told you before, I cannot have children. And I don’t want to deprive you of constituting a family, of being able to hold your child in your arms. "

He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look him in the eye.

"When I joined the Night's Watch I got rid of all the dreams of building a family. And though I have broken my vows with a wilding and, later Stannis Baratheon offered me Winterfell, a wife and I became a Stark to him to be able to have the North houses on his side in the war, I didn’t let myself hope. I had chosen to protect the kingdom and so I would do it until the end of my days. I fought, killed people I admired, protected the kingdom and the people who lived in it, and I was killed for it. When I was brought back from the dead, the only certainty I had was that I didn’t want to fight any more. But I could not let the Boltons control the North, not with so much at stake. They had betrayed Robb, tortured Sansa, had Rickon as a prisoner, and were about to bring great suffering to the whole North by alliance with the Lannisters. So I fought for my family, for my home and for the North, and they called me the King in the North because of that. And as King, I had to defend everyone from the army of the dead. My goal was to destroy the Night King so I could keep everyone safe, even if it cost me my life again. Until the day I laid eyes on you." He smiled "The moment I saw you sitting on that throne in Dragonstone I understood why I was brought back into the living world. Daenerys Targaryen, you are my destiny. I will not miss the chance to be happy with you. I'm not going to throw away that second chance. If the fate of the House Targaryen is to end, then so be it. I don’t care if it's just you and me, I don’t need anything other than being with you. "

Now it was she who was crying and him wiping her tears away. The two of them had walked very difficult paths until they found each other. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him. He responded to the kiss with enthusiasm, entwining her body in his arms.

They both smiled as their mouths parted. There was a fierce look in Daenerys' violet eyes as she said, "We're going to win this war together, Jon. We're going to destroy the Night King and his army. And then we go to King’s Landing to teach Cercei Lannister how monarchs should protect their people."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Did you like it? Didn't? Please, let me know. Leave a comment. Leave kudos.
> 
> Say "Hello" to me on Tumblr and Twitter: @filhadoboto


End file.
